staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
09 Lutego 2005
TVP 1 00:00 Wiadomości - skrót; ok. godz. 9:00, 11:15, 13:40, 14:20 06:00 Kawa czy herbata 08:00 Wiadomości 08:11 Pogoda 08:15 Cafe serio 08:25 Kawa czy herbata 08:45 Telezakupy 09:05 Teleferie; Ania z Zielonego Wzgórza; odc.23-Oczekiwany bohater 09:30 Teleferie; Domisie; program dla dzieci 09:55 Teleferie; Ferie z Jedynką; odc.7-Nie przegap zimy 10:05 Teleferie; Rupert; odc.20-Rupert i król szachowy; serial animowany prod. francuskiej 10:30 Teleferie; Paziowie; odc.1; 1989 serial TVP; reż: Grzegorz Warchoł 11:00 Teleferie; Książki nie tylko na ferie 11:05 Teleferie; Ups and Downs - język angielski dla młodzieży; odc.14-Henry VIII 11:20 Moda na sukces; odc. 2425; serial prod.USA (dolby surround) 11:40 Telezakupy 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes; rolniczy program informacyjny 12:20 To trzeba wiedzieć; magazyn 12:25 Po pierwsze pomysł 12:45 Plebania; odc.506; telenowela TVP (STEREO) 13:10 Klan; odc.908; telenowela TVP 13:37 Książki na zimę 13:40 Wielki świat małych odkrywców; odc.19-Trening czystości; program poradnikowy 13:55 Kuchnia z Okrasą; odc.35-Karp i węgorz nie tylko od święta; magazyn kulinarny 14:25 W poszukiwaniu Szekspira - Czasy przemian cz.1; odc.1/8; serial dok.prod.ang. 14:55 Książki na zimę 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Sekrety zdrowia 15:30 Kochamy polskie komedie 16:00 SF-symulator faktu; odc.6-Sprytne ciuchy; magazyn 16:25 Moda na sukces; odc.2425; serial prod.USA (dolby surround) 16:50 Sportowy Express 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Między nami; cz. 1; talk show Agnieszki Rosłoniak audiotele 17:30 Klan; odc.911; telenowela TVP 18:00 Jaka to melodia?; odc.1086; quiz muzyczny stereo 18:30 Między nami; cz. 2; talk show Agnieszki Rosłoniak audiotele 19:00 Lippy & Messy; język angielski dla dzieci 19:05 Wieczorynka; Król Maciuś Pierwszy; odc.6-Prezent dla Antka 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 19:57 Pogoda 20:05 Prosto w oczy; program Moniki Olejnik 20:21 Pogoda 20:30 Okruchy życia; Pocałunek śmierci; Kiss So Deadly, A 22:00 Goralenvolk; film dok.prod.pol. 23:00 Wiadomości 23:15 Dzieci śmieci; Gorący czwartek; 1994 film fab.prod.polskiej; reż: Michał Rosa 00:10 Misja; odc.6; 1980 serial sensacyjny prod. polskiej; reż: Paweł Komorowski 01:10 Wróżby kumaka-Na planie filmu 01:35 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 06:45 Złotopolscy; odc.28-Powrót Weroniki; telenowela TVP 07:10 10 minut tylko dla siebie; magazyn 07:20 Dwójka Dzieciom; Znak orła; odc.12-Cena milczenia 1331; 1977 serial historyczno-przygodowy prod. TVP; reż: Hubert Drapella 07:50 Dwójka Dzieciom; Mały Pingwin Pik-Pok; odc.25-Polarnik; serial animowany prod. polskiej 07:55 Dwójka Dzieciom; Przygody kota Filemona; odc.13-Kupić kota w worku; serial animowany dla dzieci 08:10 Doktor z alpejskiej wioski; odc.13-Pokojówka; serial prod. niemiecko-austriacko-włoskiej 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie; magazyn tym: Panorama 9.30 i Pogoda 9.32 09:50 M jak miłość; odc.27; serial TVP stereo 10:45 Pytanie na śniadanie 11:15 Panorama 11:19 Pogoda 11:20 Święta wojna; odc.102-Majster klepka; serial TVP 11:50 Pytanie na śniadanie 12:30 Perły australijskiej przyrody; odc.1 W głębi lądu 13:00 Panorama 13:12 Pogoda 13:10 Telezakupy 13:30 Kieszonkowy King Kong 14:00 Ferie z Dwójką; List do prezydenta; Mail to Chief; 2000 komedia familijna prod.USA; reż: Eric Champnella; wyk: Randy Quaid, Holland Taylor 15:25 Ferie z Dwójką; Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka; odc.11-Wesoła dżungla; serial anim.prod.polskiej 15:35 Proboszcz 2005 16:00 Panorama 16:10 Film dla niesłyszących; M jak miłość; odc.296; serial TVP stereo 17:00 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość"; /dla niesłyszących/ 17:05 Wiedźmin; odc.7-Dolina Kwiatów; 2002 serial TVP 17:55 Pogoda 18:00 PROGRAM LOKALNY 18:30 Panorama 18:54 Pogoda 19:05 Jeden z dziesięciu; teleturniej 19:30 Studio sport; Mecz towarzyski; Polska - Białoruś 20:52 Panorama flesz; (w przerwie meczu) 22:10 Panorama 22:30 Biznes 22:35 Sport-telegram 22:43 Pogoda 22:50 Alibi na środę; Kod Tory; Code of Conspiracy; 2000 film fab.prod.USA; reż: Hank Whetstone; wyk: Jim Fitzpatrick, Maria Conchita Alonso 00:15 Gaza-strefa śmierci-film dok. 01:35 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6.00 Piosenka na życzenie 6.45 TV Market 7.00 Pokemony - anim. 7.30 Zbuntowany anioł (46) - telenowela, Argentyna 8.30 Interwencja 8.50 Czułość i kłamstwa (28) - serial obyczajowy 9.20 Jezioro marzeń (116) - serial dla młodzieży 10.20 Grzechy (5) - miniserial obyczajowy 11.20 Samo życie (474) - serial obyczajowy 12.05 Zbuntowany anioł (47) - telenowela, Argentyna 13.00 TV Market 13.15 Rocket Power - anim. 13.45 Reba (22) - serial 14.15 Pierwsza miłość (34) - serial obyczajowy 15.00 Świat według Kiepskich (66) - serial komediowy 15.45 Wydarzenia 16.00 Pogoda 16.10 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16.30 Duracell: Eksploracje (18) 17.00 Jezioro marzeń (117) - serial dla młodzieży 17.55 Pierwsza miłość (35) - serial obyczajowy 18.45 Wydarzenia 19.15 Sport 19.20 Pogoda 19.25 Samo życie (475) - serial obyczajowy 20.15 Dziupla Cezara (8) - serial komediowy 21.00 Spotkanie 2 - thriller science fiction, USA 1998, reż. Kevin S. Tenney, wyk. Catherine Blythe, Emidio Michetti, Patrick Muldoon, Michael Sarrazin, Jane Sibbett (ok. 21.30 Studio LOTTO) 23.15 Biznes wydarzenia 23.35 Pogoda 23.45 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk show 0.45 Bez przedawnienia - magazyn 1.15 Magazyn sportowy 5.00 Pożegnanie TVN 6.45 Telesklep 7.25 Uwaga! - magazyn 7.45 Prześwietlenie - magazyn 8.15 Najsłabsze ogniwo - teleturniej 9.05 Wykręć numer - teleturniej 10.05 Graj o raj - teleturniej 11.05 W-11 Wydział śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 11.35 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 12.40 Na Wspólnej (415) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 13.10 Nash Bridges (43) - serial sensacyjny, USA 14.05 Serce z kamienia (113) - telenowela, Meksyk 14.55 Ostry dyżur VII (18) - serial obyczajowy, USA 15.55 Grzesznica (60) - telenowela, Meksyk 16.45 Fakty 17.00 Uwaga! - magazyn 17.15 W-11 Wydział śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 17.50 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.10 Najsłabsze ogniwo - teleturniej 21.00 Na Wspólnej (416) - serial obyczajowy, Poiska 21.30 Wroga siła - film sensacyjny, USA-Niemcy 1996, reż. Michael Kennedy, wyk. Cynthia Geary, Andrew McCarthy, Wolf Larson, Cali Timmins, Hannes Jaenicke 23.30 Sześć stóp pod ziemią (6) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 0.40 Camera Cafe (6) - serial komediowy, Polska 1.05 Uwaga! - magazyn 1.25 Nic straconego TVP 3 Gdańsk 7.30-9.30, 11.30-18.30, 20.30-22.30 co godzinę Kurier, Pogoda 6.40 Program dnia 6.45 Telezakupy 7.00 Echa dnia 7.45 Panorama 8.00 Podać rękę 8.15 Gość "3" 8.45 Gość dnia 9.00 Gwiazdy Hollywoodu 9.45 Sprawa na dziś 10.10 Telezakupy 10.45 Telekurier 11.15 Gość dnia 11.45 Smart Jazzpol Festival 12.10 Prosto z lasu 12.35 Sfinks. Zagadki historii 13.45 Agrobiznes 14.00 Tam tam 14.45 Nasze środowisko w Unii 15.00 Rozalka Olaboga 15.45 O tym. jak Gary odkrywa Polskę 16.10 Rozmowa dnia 16.45 Panorama 17.00 Pasterze dusz: Duszpasterstwo Straży Pożarnej 17.50 Temat wiejski 18.00 Panorama 18.30 Rodno zemia 19.00 Koszykarska Euroliga kobiet: Wisła Kraków - Telekomas Wilno 20.00 Telekurier 20.50 Studio Pogoda 21.00 Echa dnia 21.45 Panorama 22.05 Panorama morza 22.15 To jest temat 22.50 Studio Pogoda 22.55 Kurier sportowy 23.10 Zraniona duma 0.50 Zakończenie prog. TVP 3 Szczecin 7.30-9.30, 11.30-18.30, 20.30-22.30 co godzinę Kurier, Pogoda 6.45 Telezakupy 7.00 Echa dnia 7.45 Kronika regionalna 7.50 Wokół nas 7.55 Nad Bałtykiem 8.00 Echo Bałtyku 8.20 Cirkom 8.45 Gość dnia 9.00 Gwiazdy Hollywoodu 9.45 Sprawa na dziś 10.15 Telezakupy 10.45 Telekurier 11.15 Gość dnia 11.45 Smart Jazzpol Festival 12.15 Prosto z lasu 12.35 Sfinks. Zagadki historii 13.50 Agrobiznes 14.00 Tam tam 14.45 Nasze środowisko w Unii 15.00 Rozalka Olaboga 15.45 O tym. jak Gary odkrywa Polskę 16.15 Rozmowa dnia 16.45 Kronika regionalna 16.50 Gość Trójki 17.00 Echo Bałtyku 17.20 Cirkom 17.25 Na afiszu 17.50 Telenotatnik 18.00 Kronika 18.20 Wokół nas 18.30 Mag. reporterów 19.00 Koszykarska Euroliga kobiet 20.00 Telekurier 20.55 Studio pogoda 21.00 Echa dnia 21.45 Kronika regionalna 22.00 Wokół nas 22.10 Na afiszu 22.15 To jest temat 22.50 Studio pogoda 22.55 Kurier sportowy 23.10 Zraniona duma TV 4 5.45 VIP - Wydarzenia i plotki 6.10 Kinomaniak - mag. 6.35 Modna moda - mag. 7.00 Muzyczne listy - mag. 8.00 TV Market 8.15 Przygody Jackie Chana - serial animowany 8.45 Jak dwie krople czekolady (118) - serial komediowy 9.15 Młodzieńcza miłość (115) - telenowela, Argentyna 10.15 Ja tylko pytam 11.15 KOT, czyli Ktoś Ogromnie Tajemniczy 12.15 TV Market 12.30 Joker - talk show 13.30 Daję słowo 14.15 Muzyczne listy - magazyn 15.15 Przygody Jackie Chana - serial animowany 15.45 Joan z Arkadii (1) - serial obyczajowy 16.45 Niezakazane reklamy - serial obyczajowy 17.10 Młodzieńcza miłość (116) - telenowela, Argentyna 18.10 Daję słowo - teleturniej 19.00 Ja tylko pytam - talk show 20.00 Więcej szmalu - komedia, USA 1992, reż. Peter MacDonald, wyk. Damon Wayans, Stacey Dash, John Diehl (21.00 Wydarzenia) 22.00 Policjanci (8) - serial sensacyjny 23.00 Cienka czerwona linia - film wojenny, Kanada-USA 1996, reż. Terence Malick, wyk. Sean Penn, Adrian Brody, James Caviezel, George Clooney, John Cusack, Woody Harrelson, Elias Koteas, Nick Nolte, John Savage 2.25 Muzyczne listy - mag. 3.15 Modna moda - mag. 3.40 Joker - talk show 4.30 Zakończenie prog. TVN 7 6.10 Nerwy na wodzy - teleturniej 7.10 Telesklep 7.45 Ścieżki miłości (173) - telenowela, Meksyk 8.35 Prawdziwa miłość (20) - telenowela, Meksyk 9.25 Medicopter 117 (9) - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy 10.20 Niklta (6) - serial sensacyjny, Kanada 11.15 Garito - interaktywny teleturniej na żywo 12.15 Telesklep 14.25 Prawdziwa miłość (21) - telenowela, Meksyk 15.20 Ścieżki miłości (173) - telenowela, Meksyk 16.10 Nie ma jak u teściów (7) - serial komediowy, USA 16.40 Niesamowite historie (16) - serial science fiction, USA 17.10 Nerwy na wodzy - interaktywny teleturniej na żywo 18.10 Nikita (7) - serial sensacyjny, Kanada 19.10 Nie ma jak u teściów (8) - serial komediowy, USA 19.40 Niesamowite historie (17) - serial science fiction, USA 20.10 Rzeka - film obyczajowy, USA 1984, reż. Mark Rydell, wyk. Mel Gibson, Sissy Spacek, Shane Bailey, Becky Jo Lynch, Scott Glenn, Don Hood, Billy Green Bush 22.35 Prawo ulicy (12) - serial kryminalny, USA 23.45 Positive L.D. - film sensacyjny, USA 1987, reż. Andy Anderson, wyk. Stephane Rascoe, John Davies, Steve Fromholz, Laura Lane, Gail Cronauer, Matthew Sacks 1.35 Nocne igraszki - program interaktywny 3.30 Koniec programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata; w tym Pogoda 6.30, 7.00, 7.30 oraz Wiadomości - skrót o 6.32, 7.02 , 7.32 08:00 Wiadomości 08:11 Pogoda 08:15 Cafe serio 08:25 Kawa czy herbata 08:50 10 minut tylko dla siebie; magazyn 09:05 Budzik; program dla dzieci 09:30 Dzieło arcydzieło 09:40 Mordziaki; serial animowany prod. polskiej 10:05 Kochaj mnie; telenowela dok.TVP (STEREO) 10:35 30 ton! - lista, lista - lista przebojów; stereo 11:05 Anna Dymna-spotkajmy się 11:30 Plus minus - magazyn ekonomiczny 12:00 Wiadomości 12:15 Klan; odc.902; telenowela TVP 12:40 Wieści polonijne; magazyn 12:55 Plebania; odc.179; telenowela TVP (STEREO) 13:25 film dok. 14:05 Piękniejsza Polska; magazyn 14:25 Tam gdzie jesteśmy; Polska fala w Los Angeles-rep.; reportaż 14:50 Animowany Świat Wyobraźni; Fatamorgana I; film anim. prod. pol. 14:55 Animowany Świat Wyobraźni; Fatamorgana II; film anim. prod. pol. 15:10 Smak Europy 15:20 Zwierzowiec; magazyn 15:35 Proboszcz 2005 15:55 Budzik; program dla dzieci 16:20 Dzieło arcydzieło 16:30 Mordziaki; serial animowany prod. polskiej 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Sportowy Express 17:25 Ikona Wniebowstąpienia; reportaż 17:40 Szerokie tory 18:05 SF-symulator faktu 18:30 Anna Dymna-spotkajmy się 18:55 Folkogranie; Jacek Abramow 19:05 Galeria malarstwa polskiego; Medytacje-Popielec- Witolda Wojtkiewicza 19:15 Dobranocka; Lis Leon; serial animowany prod. polskiej 19:30 Wiadomości 19:52 Sport 19:57 Pogoda 20:05 Prosto w oczy; program Moniki Olejnik 20:21 Pogoda 20:25 Klan; odc.902; telenowela TVP 20:50 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie 21:20 Z miłością w tytule; Miłość z listy przebojów; dramat obyczajowy prod. polskiej (1984 r., 94'); reż: Marek Nowicki; wyk: Adrianna Biedrzyńska, Tomasz Dedek, John Porter, Marian Kociniak, Mariusz Dmochowski i inni 23:00 Kochaj mnie; telenowela dok.TVP (STEREO) 23:30 Panorama 23:50 Biznes 23:53 Sport-telegram 23:56 Pogoda 00:00 SF-symulator faktu 00:25 Anna Dymna-spotkajmy się 00:50 Mordziaki; serial animowany prod. polskiej 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem; Lis Leon; serial animowany prod. polskiej 01:30 Wiadomości 01:50 Sport 01:54 Pogoda 01:55 Prosto w oczy; program Moniki Olejnik 02:09 Pogoda 02:15 Klan; telenowela TVP 02:40 Piękniejsza Polska; magazyn 03:00 Z miłością w tytule; Miłość z listy przebojów; dramat obyczajowy prod. polskiej (1984 r., 94'); reż: Marek Nowicki; wyk: Adrianna Biedrzyńska, Tomasz Dedek, John Porter, Marian Kociniak, Mariusz Dmochowski i inni 04:35 Kochaj mnie; telenowela dok.TVP (STEREO) 05:00 Ze sztuką na ty; Leon Tarasewicz 05:25 Folkogranie; Jacek Abramow 05:35 Galeria malarstwa polskiego; Medytacje-Popielec-Witolda Wojtkiewicza 05:45 Wiadomości 06:00 Zakończenie programu Tele 5 06:35 Prognoza pogody 06:40 Tarzan (Tarzan) serial przygodowy 74/75 Francja/Kanada 1991 wyst.: Wolf Larson, Lydie Denier, Sean Roberge 07:05 Biznes dzisiaj program informacyjny Polska 2004 07:30 Żar tropików (Tropical Heat) serial kryminalny 25/44 Kanada 1991 wyst.: Rob Stewart, Carolyn Dunn, Pedro Armendariz, John David Bland, Eugene Clark 08:30 Moje trzy siostry telenowela 8/50 Wenezuela 2000 wyst.: Scarlet Ortiz, Ricardo Alamo, Roxana Diaz, Carlos Cruz, Dad Dager, Chantal Baudaux 09:15 Telezakupy 11:05 Czynnik PSI (PSI Factor) serial science-fiction 63/88 Kanada 1996 wyst.: Dan Aykroyd, Matt Frewer, Nancy Anne Sakovich, Barclay Hope, Colin Fox, Soo Garay 12:00 Dziękujemy za wszystko (Grazie di tutto) film obyczajowy Włochy 1998 wyst.: Massimo Ghini, Nancy Brilli, Nino Manfredi, Giulia Lazzarini 13:50 Telezakupy 14:15 Prognoza pogody 14:20 Rekordy w świecie zwierząt (The Most Extreme) serial przyrodniczy 7/11 W.Brytania 2001 15:25 Werdykt program sądowy produkcja własna 2002 16:25 Żar tropików (Tropical Heat) serial kryminalny 26/44 Kanada 1991 wyst.: Rob Stewart, Carolyn Dunn, Pedro Armendariz, John David Bland, Eugene Clark 17:30 Prognoza pogody 17:40 Czynnik PSI (PSI Factor) serial science-fiction 64/88 Kanada 1996 wyst.: Dan Aykroyd, Matt Frewer, Nancy Anne Sakovich, Barclay Hope, Colin Fox, Soo Garay 18:35 Świat wokół nas serial dokumentalny Australia 2003 18:50 Moje trzy siostry telenowela 10/50 Wenezuela 2000 wyst.: Scarlet Ortiz, Ricardo Alamo, Roxana Diaz, Carlos Cruz, Dad Dager, Chantal Baudaux 19:50 Prognoza pogody 20:00 Trucizna (Poison) thriller Kanada/Niemcy 1999 wyst.: Rosanna Arquette, Mandy Schaffer, Jurgen Prochnow, Michael Dess Barres, Stacy Grant 21:50 Wydział do spraw specjalnych (Cold Squad) serial kryminalny Kanada 1999 wyst.: Julie Stewart, Stephen McHattie, Tamara Craig Thomas, Gregory Calpakis 22:45 Prognoza pogody 22:55 Biznes dzisiaj program informacyjny Polska 2004 23:25 Karate Kyokushin - magazyn program sportowy Polska 2004 00:20 Telezakupy 00:40 Wspaniały świat seksu (The Wonderful World of Sex) serial erotyczny W.Brytania 01:25 Erotyczne fantazje (Fantasies) serial erotyczny 5/10 Francja wyst.: Yvonne Avalon, Cynthia van Damme, Julia Channel, Philippe Visconti, Myriam Anne 03:00 zakończenie programu CANAL+ 07:00 Minisport+ - Program informacyjny , 10 min. 07:10 Łapu-capu - 5 min. 07:15 Nie przegap - Program informacyjny , 10 min. 07:25 Diabelski młyn - Film animowany (dzieci) , 35 min. 08:00 Diagnoza morderstwa - Bez ostrzeżenia - Film kryminalny , Christian I. Nyby II , Dick Van Dyke,Barry Van Dyke,Charlie Schlatter,Victoria Rowell , USA 2002 , 90 min. 09:30 Niemcy - Zbigniew Kamiński , Per Oscarsson,Matthew Sullivan,Beata Tyszkiewicz,Vivian Schilling , Polska/USA 1996 , 110 min. 11:20 Wszystko o Adamie - Gerard Stembridge , Stuart Townsend,Kate Hudson,Frances O'Connor,Charlotte Bradley , Irlandia/Wielka Brytania/USA 2000 , 95 min. 12:55 Biker Boyz - Film sensacyjny , Reggie Rock Bythewood , Laurence Fishburne,Derek Luke,Kid Rock,Orlando Jones , USA 2003 , 110 min. 14:45 Przez 24 godziny 2 - Serial sensacyjny , John Cassar , Kiefer Sutherland,Sarah Clarke,Elisha Cuthbert,Dennis Haysbert , USA 2003 , 45 min. 15:30 Kurator - John Duigan , Steve Coogan,Lena Headey,Om Puri,Steven Waddington , Wielka Brytania 2001 , 95 min. 17:05 Taxi 3 - Gerard Krawczyk , Samy Naceri,Frédéric Diefenthal,Ling Bai,Marion Cotillard , Francja 2003 , 90 min. 18:35 But Manitu - Michael Herbig , Michael Herbig,Christian Tramitz,Sky Dumont,Marie Bäumer , Niemcy 2001 , 85 min. 20:00 Diabelski młyn - Film animowany (dzieci) , 35 min. 20:35 Nie przegap - Program informacyjny , 10 min. 20:45 Łapu-capu - 5 min. 20:50 Minisport+ - Program informacyjny , 10 min. 21:00 Ucieczka w noc - John Landis , Jeff Goldblum,Michelle Pfeiffer,Stacey Pickren,Carmen Argenziano , USA 1985 , 120 min. 23:00 Wolf's Rain - Tensai Okamura , Japonia 2003 , 35 min. 23:35 Dochodzenie - Michael Caton-Jones , Robert De Niro,Frances McDormand,James Franco,William Forsythe , USA 2002 , 105 min. 01:20 W mroku pod schodami - Horror , Wes Craven , Brandon Quintin Adams,A.J. Langer,Yan Birch,Wendy Robie , USA 1991 , 105 min. 03:05 Wojna - Aleksiej Bałabanow , Aleksiej Chadow,Ian Kelly,Ingeborga Dapkunaite,Siergiej Bodrow Jr. , Rosja 2002 , 120 min. HBO 06:30 Cudowne lato - Komedia , Dan Guntzelman , Patrick Duffy,Cameron Finley,Edward Asner,Tracy Nelson , USA 2000 , 100 min. 08:10 Majestic - Frank Darabont , Jim Carrey,Martin Landau,Laurie Holden,Bob Balaban , USA 2001 , 150 min. 10:40 Dom Pod Różami - Frank Van Passel , Julie Delpy,Shaun Dingwall,Shirley Henderson,Harriet Walter , Belgia/Luksemburg/Wielka Brytania/Holandia 2002 , 115 min. 12:35 Siatkarz Buddy - Komedia , Mike Southon , Katija Pevec,Jake D. Smith,Tyler Boissonnault,Edie McClurg , Kanada 2003 , 85 min. 14:00 Źródło młodości - Jay Russell , Alexis Bledel,William Hurt,Sissy Spacek,Jonathan Jackson , USA 2002 , 90 min. 15:30 Nancy Drew - Film przygodowy , James Frawley , Maggie Lawson,Jill Ritchie,Lauren Birkell,Marieh Delfino , USA 2002 , 85 min. 16:55 Zobacz w HBO - 30 min. 17:25 Detektyw Foyle: Przerzut do Francji - Film kryminalny , Gavin Millar , Michael Kitchen,Honeysuckle Weeks,Anthony Howell,Julian Ovenden , Wielka Brytania 2002 , 95 min. 19:00 Ostatni gwiezdny wojownik - Film SF , Nick Castle , Lance Guest,Dan O'Herlihy,Kay E. Kuter,Dan Mason , USA 1984 , 120 min. 21:00 Małolaty u taty - Komedia , Steve Carr , Eddie Murphy,Jeff Garlin,Steve Zahn,Regina King , USA 2003 , 90 min. 22:30 Majestic - Frank Darabont , Jim Carrey,Martin Landau,Laurie Holden,Bob Balaban , USA 2001 , 150 min. 01:00 Auto Focus - Paul Schrader , Greg Kinnear,Willem Dafoe,Rita Wilson,Maria Bello , USA 2002 , 105 min. 02:45 Kolejny piątek - Komedia , Marcus Raboy , Ice Cube,Mike Epps,John Witherspoon,Don 'D.C.' Curry , USA 2002 , 85 min. Ale Kino! 08:00 W przyspieszonym tempie - Film krótkometrażowy , 15 min. 08:15 Krzyk kamienia - Werner Herzog , Stefan Glowacz,Vittorio Mezzogiorno,Mathilda May,Donald Sutherland , Niemcy/Francja/Kanada/Belgia 1991 , 105 min. 10:00 Klątwa Doliny Węży - Film przygodowy , Marek Piestrak , Krzysztof Kolberger,Ewa Sałacka,Roman Wilhelmi,Leon Niemczyk , Polska 1987 , 105 min. 11:45 Spotkanie - Melodramat , David Lean , Trevor Howard,Celia Johnson,Stanley Holloway,Joyce Carey , Wielka Brytania 1945 , 85 min. 13:10 Ryusei-Kacho - Film krótkometrażowy , 15 min. 13:25 Czerwień syjamska - John Polson , Linus Roache,Danielle Cormack,Ian Bliss,Alan Brough , Australia 1999 , 90 min. 14:55 István Szabó o filmie - Film dokumentalny , 30 min. 15:25 Skorumpowani - Claude Zidi , Philippe Noiret,Thierry Lhermitte,Regine,Grace De Capitani , Francja 1984 , 105 min. 17:10 Swing - Komedia , Nick Mead , Hugo Speer,Lisa Stansfield,Danny McCall,Tom Bell , Wielka Brytania 1999 , 100 min. 18:50 Głowy pełne gwiazd - Janusz Kondratiuk , Witold Goliński,Włodzimierz Preyss,Danuta Rinn,Zdzisław Maklakiewicz , Polska 1974 , 70 min. 20:00 Człowiek z księżyca - Film biograficzny , Milos Forman , Jim Carrey,Danny DeVito,Courtney Love,Paul Giamatti , Niemcy/USA/Wielka Brytania/Japonia 1999 , 120 min. 22:00 Dogonić słońce - Thriller , Michael Cimino , Woody Harrelson,Jon Seda,Anne Bancroft,Alexandra Tydings , USA 1996 , 125 min. 00:05 Mifune - Soren Kragh-Jacobsen , Iben Hjejle,Anders W. Berthelsen,Jesper Asholt,Emil Tarding , Szwecja/Dania 1999 , 100 min. 01:45 Zakończenie programu - 375 min. Arte 14:00 Geschichten um eine Pflanze: Naturdokumentation (3/5) 14:45 Absolut: Magazin für junge Europäer 15:10 Tausend und ein Tabu: Musliminnen sprechen über Sex 16:00 Marokkos Frauen im Aufbruch: Die Frau dem Mann gleichgestellt 16:45 Gesprächsrunde 17:15 Themenabend: Was uns auf den Nägeln brennt: Frauen - Die Zukunft des Islam?: Zu Tisch in ...: Die Wurzeln europäischer Kochkunst 17:45 Frauen am Ruder: Offiziersanwärterinnen bei der Bundesmarine (3/5) 18:15 Badeparadiese: Reinigung des Köpers, Reinigung der Seele (3/3) 19:00 Glanz der Erde: Dokumentationsreihe (3/3) 19:45 Info: Das europäische Nachrichtenjournal 20:00 Kulturjournal 20:15 Das Internat Schloss Salem: Der Alltag in einer berühmten Schule (3/5) 20:40 In fremden Diensten: Deutsche Fremdenlegionäre im Indochina-Krieg 21:35 Arte-Reportage: Internationales Magazin 22:25 Mit offenen Karten: Geopolitisches Magazin 22:40 Ein Teil des Himmels Dramat Orig: "Une part du ciel". Regie und Drehbuch: Benedicte Lienard (F/B/LUX 2002) 0:05 Info: Das europäische Nachrichtenjournal 0:15 KurzSchluss: Kurzfilmmagazin 1:00 Dona Flor und ihre beiden Ehemänner Komedia Orig: "Dona Flor e sus duos maridos". Regie: Bruno Barreto (BRA 1976) 2:50 Sendepause Europa Europa 14:00 Włóczęga komedia 15:25 Mama nie pozwala film krótkometrażowy 15:50 Udręka dramat obyczajowy 17:35 Jeden z zaginionych film krótkometrażowy 18:05 Jedna runda komediodramat 20:00 Afroniemiec film krótkometrażowy 20:15 Egzemplarz nr 1870-4 film krótkometrażowy 20:30 Kobieta z sąsiedztwa dramat obyczajowy 22:15 Król Nowego Jorku film sensacyjny 0:00 Fotomaniak film erotyczny 1:35 Oblicza miłości dramat obyczajowy 3:05 Zakończenie programu Discovery Civilisation 9:00 Wiek wojen serial dokumentalny 9:55 Pola bitew serial dokumentalny 10:50 Zaginione skarby starożytności serial dokumentalny 11:45 Wielcy Egipcjanie serial dokumentalny 12:40 Wiek wojen serial dokumentalny 13:35 Łowcy duchów serial dokumentalny 14:05 Zaginione skarby starożytności serial dokumentalny 15:00 Wiek wojen serial dokumentalny 15:55 Pola bitew serial dokumentalny 16:50 Zaginione skarby starożytności serial dokumentalny 17:45 Wielcy Egipcjanie serial dokumentalny 18:40 Wiek wojen serial dokumentalny 19:35 Łowcy duchów serial dokumentalny 20:05 Zaginione skarby starożytności serial dokumentalny 21:00 Wiek wojen serial dokumentalny 21:55 Pola bitew serial dokumentalny 22:50 Zaginione skarby starożytności serial dokumentalny 23:45 Wielcy Egipcjanie serial dokumentalny 0:40 Wiek wojen serial dokumentalny 1:35 Łowcy duchów serial dokumentalny 2:05 Zaginione skarby starożytności serial dokumentalny 3:00 Zakończenie programu Travel Channel 8:00 Singapur i Azja Południowo-Wschodnia 8:30 Los Angeles z Tamarą Beckwith 9:00 Gwiazdy w salonach spa 9:30 Wędrówki po Egipcie 10:00 Ekwador i Wyspy Galapagos 11:00 Paryż 11:30 Wrzesień 12:00 Karaiby 13:00 Gwiazdy w salonach spa 13:30 Wędrówki po Egipcie 14:00 Singapur i Azja Południowo-Wschodnia 14:30 Los Angeles z Tamarą Beckwith 15:00 Wyspy Kanaryjskie - Teneryfa 15:30 Alice Springs i Uluru 16:00 Ekwador i Wyspy Galapagos 17:00 Namibia - Afryka 18:00 Camargue i Prowansja 18:30 Z Bejrutu do Betlejem 19:00 Wyspy Kanaryjskie - Teneryfa 19:30 Alice Springs i Uluru 20:00 Nowa Południowa Walia 21:00 Londyn - Surrey i Południowe Wybrzeże 21:30 Jaskinia i jej mieszkańcy 22:00 Z Bali na Seszele 23:00 Z Epinarry do Brunette Downs 23:30 Szwajcaria 0:00 Egipt 0:30 Wypadki się zdarzają 1:00 Londyn - Surrey i Południowe Wybrzeże 1:30 Jaskinia i jej mieszkańcy 2:00 Zakończenie programu Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Gdańsk z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Szczecin z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale kino! z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Arte z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Europa Europa z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Civilisation z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Travel Channel z 2005 roku